


the lost shoe

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss





	the lost shoe

 

  
LOST SHOE

  
It was a lovely day and for once Starsky wasnt moaning about being in Hutch's car.  
They were still new to working together but they were getting more accustomed to one another.  
They had the windows rolled down and were on their way to see a snitch.

They were going to meet up along the coast road somewhere between where the city ends and Malibu begins.

Starsky was relaxed and happy. He'd spent a pleasant night with his new girlfriend and the afterglow was lighting up his life. Even Hutch had caught the fall out.

Starsky had pushed the seat right back and had his feet propped out of the window.

Hutch drove steadily and they were both scanning the roadside to spot the snitchs car.

STOP THE CAR!!!!! Starsky shouted suddenly.

Hutch slowed down carefully; checking his mirrors and driving like he had been taught back in Duluth not like he'd learned since becoming a cop.

I said stop the fucking car! Starsky glared at him.

Hutch couldnt resist it. I think actually you only said stop the car One look at this partners glowering face told him to shut up and stop the car. He pulled to the side of the road.

Now what do you want me to do?

Starsky lowered his shades and stared at Hutch. If you think you can do it without causing a major accident I want you to go back the way we came.

But Starsk.the meet?

Just turn the goddamn car around willya!

Hutch couldnt understand what was going on. OK. He said calmly; but just explain to me. As he spoke he turned the car back along the road.

Look at my feet, Hutch.

Hutch looked at Starskys feet sticking out of the passenger window. He could only see both feet; and Starskys beloved blue trainers  
He looked again. On Starskys left foot, Hutch could see a trainer; but the right foot was clad only in a clean red sock.

How far back Starsk?  
Dunno. Go slow so's I can look carefully.

They retraced their route right back to Starsky's apartment  nothing!

Aw shit! I guess I'd better go in and put some other shoes on. Wait here  oh and try to contact Joey to tell him were gonna be late. He ran up the steps while Hutch requested a patch through to the phone number the snitch had given them. He hoped it was a pay-phone where they were supposed to meet. It was and Hutch told Joey that theyd had an unexpected call to make and that they would be with him in about twenty minutes.

Starsky came skipping back down the steps as Hutch replaced the radio handset.  
He was grinning from ear to ear and Hutch clanked at his partners feet.  
Two blue trainers with three white stripes!

I guess I was in such a daze that I only put one shoe on this morning.

[back to short story index](http://provencepusstales.net/Fanfictionshortsindex.htm)

 

 

 


End file.
